


By The River

by thundermoo



Category: Legend of the Seeker, The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundermoo/pseuds/thundermoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've borrowed these two characters and made them do unspeakable things.  plot? what plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The River

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the series. I have a bit of a Nicci/Kahlan obsession and intend to (eventually) write an epic piece on them...but for now, I've got Kahlan and Cara doing fun things together. Please don't expect a story here because there isn't one.

They had been traveling for weeks with the Seeker to Aydindril- the Wizard, the Mother Confessor, and their rogue Mord-Sith. The fights were frequent, the towns few and far between.

At the moment, the Seeker and his crew were camped for the night by a river a quarter candle marks walk from the trail. It was the first clean body of water they had passed in four days and Richard was hoping the stop would improve morale. The whole group was filthy with sweat, dirt, and dried blood.

Surprisingly, the usually bubbly Mother Confessor was acting very finicky and irritated. She made no move to head for the river. Richard approached her and dropped his bed roll.

“Is everything okay? I thought you’d be the first to go for a bath…” Richard sat down on his bed roll and batted his eyes at Kahlan.

Usually this act would have made Kahlan swoon but this time she just rolled her eyes and sighed, flopping down on her back. “It’s just…” she paused, a little unsure of how to continue. “I don’t remember. I want that memory of being with you in the grass. The experience of the cool wind caressing our heated bodies. But I don’t and I never will. We can never have that again and I have no recollection of any of it. At least you get the memory.” The Mother Confessor began to cry as she bitterly continued, “I don’t want to keep torturing myself this way.”

The worried look on Richards face immediately softened and he put his arm around the woman he loved with all of his heart. “It won’t be like this forever,” he started, trying to reassure her. “I defeated Darken Rahl, we’ll find the Stone of Tears and close the rift…” He stood and paced as he continued, adamantly defending his love for her.

The passion with which he spoke was one of Kahlan’s favorite qualities about Richard, but for some reason it only made her feel worse about her situation. The Mother Confessor was sobbing almost hysterically.

“And we will find a way to be together.” He paused, looking down at Kahlan to gauge her reaction. “Wait, I’m just making things worse, aren’t I?”

Kahlan ducked her head, guilt rising up in her chest like bile. She knew she was hurting Richard’s feelings, but she didn’t know how else to respond.

“Why don’t you go take a bath,” the Seeker suggested. “It always puts you in a good mood and I’ll be here waiting when you get back.”

“No, Richard,” Kahlan responded quickly. “I mean, you should go first. Please,” she added, almost as an afterthought, before she turned and laid face down on her bedroll. Richard stood there for a few moments, watching her body shake with the tears she was trying to hide. Eventually he realized how much it hurt to see her in pain with the ability to do nothing about it. He considered the hatred he felt towards Darken Rahl for putting him in this position and he walked away with a sigh.

The Seeker reached for his pack and rummaged through it, picking up a few items. He approached Zedd, who was chewing on some leftover rabbit jerky, and the two left camp towards the river.

When they returned, the women were preparing dinner. Cara was tending to some rabbits that were roasting and Kahlan was mindlessly mashing what appeared to be swamp sludge. The two had obviously been ignoring each other and neither acknowledged the returning men. It was quite clear to the young woodsman that Kahlan’s dark mood remained.

Zedd approached the Mother Confessor, rambling on about the dinner, and when she ignored him completely, seemingly unaware of his presence, the Wizard snatched the wooden spoon from her hands. She looked up at him briefly but instead of saying anything, she just sat down in the dirt.

“Richard and I will finish dinner,” Zedd spoke to Cara, tasting Kahlan’s blackberry preserve. “You two go freshen up.”

Cara eyed Zedd incredulously, but his eyes told her it wasn’t a suggestion. She walked to her bedroll and grabbed her pack. Glancing back and seeing that the Confessor was making no attempt to father her things, Cara grabbed Kahlan’s pack as well. Still the young woman remained seated, staring off into space.

Cara rolled her eyes. “Come on Confessor, you need a bath.”

Immediately Kahlan stiffened, her eyes turning hard. “I’m not moving.”

Cara accepted the challenge for what it was, stepping directly in front of the Mother Confessor. She cocked her head to the side and allowed a small grin to play across her face. “Yes you are, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the river.”

Kahlan jumped up and into a fighting stance, pulling the twin daggers from her boots. “You can try.”

Again, Cara rolled her eyes. “Look woman, you smell terrible. We haven’t had the chance to bathe in spirits know how long and I am not sleeping next to you like that. So you either quit feeling sorry for yourself and come to the river or you can explain to Lord Rahl why I‘m leaving.”

Now Kahlan didn’t particularly like the Mord-Sith, but she knew Richard would be upset if Cara left and Kahlan had already upset him enough for things that weren’t really his fault. She bowed her head but snatched her pack from Cara’s shoulder and stomped off toward the river.

When Cara had made her way to the river Kahlan was already in it, her green dress and under things strewn out haphazardly on the river bank. Kahlan was scrubbing soap into her hair almost viciously, as though she was trying to wash away something deeper.

The Mord-Sith stood at the edge of the trees watching, noticing the stiffness in the Mother Confessors movements. Realization struck Cara suddenly and it nearly knocked the breath straight from her lungs. Kahlan wanted release. And Cara knew exactly how to give it to her.

Cara sauntered up to the river bank from the trees and said, voice husky and low, “hello gorgeous.”

Kahlan jumped, cursing at either her forgotten companion or the situation she found herself in. She quickly regained her composure (and subsequently, her rigid stance). “Go away Cara.”

The Mord-Sith laughed heartily, a rare full smiling gracing her soft features. A mischievous glint appeared in here eyes but she simply shrugged and turned her back to Kahlan, who tried to ignore her by soaping her body with an almost clinical detachment.  
Cara, however, had other plans as she began to remove her clothes. The manner in which she did this could be described as nothing less than a strip tease. She first removed her boots, stretching as far as her lithe body would allow. Then she moved up to the upper portion of her leathers, unlacing them agonizingly slow.

Kahlan tried not to watch, but each lace undone revealed another glorious inch of the Mord-Sith’s scarred back. Her milky skin and pale pink scars were a sharp contrast to the bright red of her leathers and Kahlan could feel her body temperature rise. She couldn’t shake the feel of the cool water caressing her hardening nipples. Her body was betraying her and she couldn’t look away.

When the top portion was completely unlaced, Cara turned to face the river, slipping the warm leathers from her now naked upper body.

Kahlan gasped, seeing that Cara’s nipples were as turgid as her own and the nearly vulgar way the Mord-Siths lips were slightly agape, her breath coming in short, shallow puffs. Kahlan lost sight of four fingertips from Cara’s right hand as they reached just inside her pants. She couldn’t seem to look away at first, but after a long moment, Kahlan realized that Cara wasn’t going any further. She looked up to the woman’s deep green eyes. The look Cara had affixed her with showed much more emotion than Kahlan imagined possible. Caught off guard, the Mother Confessor stumbled backwards and fell all the way back into the water.

Kahlan coughed and sputtered, eventually regaining her bearing, but when she looked back towards the shore, Cara was no longer standing there. Kahlan gasped again when she felt a soft touch on her left side, another quickly following on the right. Hands, Kahlan realized, were slowly making their way up her back. The Mother Confessor froze. The hands trailed up to her neck and traced back down her spine. Before they reached the full round globes below, the small soft hands diverged, reaching around to rest on Kahlan’s stomach. 

The hands remained still and a small whimper of protest escaped Kahlan’s throat. Before she even realized she made a sound, the hands pulled her backwards and Kahlan felt her back pressed against Cara- the contrast of a soft stomach ghosting her skin while hard nipples pressed relentlessly into her. The contact was cool at first, from the water, but was rapidly heating up as slick skin caressed slick skin.

Kahlan reached up instinctively and put her hands behind Cara’s head. Cara, not new to what they were doing, leaned forward to kiss the Mother Confessor’s neck. Kahlan wiggled backwards just slightly, her ass coming into contact with Cara’s curls for the first time. They both gasped and gripped each other tighter. Cara’s kisses quickly blossomed from lips to tongue and teeth. 

Kahlan was already beginning to feel the bounds of her magic slipping from her control. “Cara, wait, we can’t…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Cara spun the Mother Confessor around and kissed her roughly. As much as she feigns innocence, Cara thought to herself, the Mother Confessor is damn good at this. Her thought process stopped there, as Kahlan caught her tongue between her teeth and bit down. Cara groaned and slid her hands down to Kahlan’s ass, pulling her forward, their nether regions colliding with perfect friction. 

Cara slid her thigh between Kahlan’s. Kahlan twisted her mouth away. “Cara, if you don’t stop I’ll kill you,” she gasped, her slick lips gliding back and forth on the thigh under them. Her actions didn’t correspond with her words and it took a moment for Cara to process them.

“Just a little more,” Cara responded, paying little attention to the fact that she was even speaking. Kahlan continued to grind her arousal soaked sex on Cara’s leg. Cara placed both of her hands on Kahlan’s stomach. Her left hand slid upwards to Kahlan’s breast, gently at first, feeling the shape of it, the weight, fingertips mapping it in it’s entirety, slowly making their way to the center. Her right hand moved down between her thigh and Kahlan’s cunt, two fingertips pressed into Kahlan’s clit at the same time her left hand pinched lightly at a puckered nipple. Kahlan moaned shamelessly.

The two found a rhythm quickly, mostly Cara remaining still as Kahlan thrust against her hand. Cara was no slacker though when it came to pleasure. She bent down to take Kahlan’s other nipple into her mouth and as Kahlan thrust forward, she slipped two fingers into Kahlan’s opening. Cara could just feel the slight pulse of Kahlan’s inner muscles when the woman tilted her head back and grunted loudly, frantically pushing Cara away from her.

Cara fell backwards into the water and just before her head went under she felt thunder without sound- the tell tale sign of Kahlan’s pleasure. When she found her footing and stood back up, Kahlan was staring blankly at her, probably shocked at what they had just done.

Cara swam back to the shore and got out of the river to collect her clothes. Her arousal was evident as her thighs rubbed together, too slick to be merely water. She knew from the look in the Mother Confessor’s eyes that she would have no luck in getting the woman to return the favor, so she leaned back against a tree and began frantically rubbing at her clit. She paid no mind to the slight rustling about her, as it was probably Kahlan getting dressed so that she could tell Richard how much better she felt. 

Cara felt her orgasm fast approaching, her fingers alternating between rubbing circles around her clit and curling up inside her. Her left hand was mindlessly pinching at her nipples when she felt warm breath on her lips. Gasping, Cara’s eyes opened to find Kahlan standing fully dressed in front of her. 

“That was entirely too close,” was all the brunette had to say before leaning in to capture Cara’s bottom lip between her teeth. Cara came instantly. Her pussy clenched tight against her fingers, beginning a series of spasms. Her back arched, hips pushing forward so that with each thrust her hand bumped into Kahlan’s center. Kahlan kissed her until the spasms ended and she relaxed against the tree.

The Mother Confessor grinned as she pulled back. “Next time, you’ll have to be more careful,” she admonished before walking back towards camp, leaving Cara spent, wet, and naked, leaning up against a tree.


End file.
